


You ought to settle down...

by tannne



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/pseuds/tannne
Summary: A minimal change to the end of the movie and how I chose to interpret Danny's parting words to Rusty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/gifts).



> Dear enkiduu,  
> I hope you'll like this little fic I came up with. I tried my best to keep up Rusty's and Danny's dynamic.  
> Enjoy. Happy Yuletide.

 

On the airport TV Terry was struggling to explain his sudden bout kind heartedness to Oprah. They were at the airport to see Linus off and to reward the poor five diamonds schmuck with a Susan B. Anthony for all his suffering. As Terry droned on and on, Rusty couldn't resist the temptation that was Danny's left knee any longer and nonchalantly relocated his right hand on top of it. It looked good there, splayed out possessively, his ring gleaming in the lights.

He was sure if Danny and he hadn't been wearing sun glasses, he would have caught Danny looking at him out of the corner of his eye at this public display. As it were, Danny showed no outward sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened. Rusty grinned. No explicit sign of objection was all the encouragement he needed to be able to run with the assumption of silent approval of his proprietorial gesture.

Pleased, he started petting Danny's knee. At this he garnered a startled look. However it was Linus, who was gazing transfixed on the rhythmic motion of Rusty's hand, whose eyebrows climbed into his hairline the longer he stared. Still no reaction from Danny. After a moment Linus seemed to shake it off and was grinning at them happily.

"Well, I gotta jump. My dad's working a frame. He's got a part for me in it." Linus was looking down bashfully on his plane ticket, nervously tapping it against his hand. Just then another hand settled over his, making sure it was lying flat on Danny's leg, before it intertwined their fingers. Of course Danny would use the one moment Rusty was focusing on Linus. In response to his look, Danny chose to stroke across his little finger, then squeezed his hand, before stopping all motion again.

"Congratulations." Danny was genially pleased for Linus and took care to let it show.

"Nice goings." And so was Rusty, for that matter. The kid was due some recognition from his old man.

Linus didn't look back at them as he stood up, so he only saw how the tableau had changed as he turned back for his parting shot. Which made him falter for a moment, but he recovered quickly, looking more pleased than the situation warranted, in Rusty's opinion, since he wasn't directly involved, but that was Linus for you.

"See you when I see you." And with that, he was gone. Now it was only Danny and him, and the Susan B. Anthony.

"So I guess it's just the Susan B. Anthony, then, again." It shouldn't still surprise Rusty how in sync they were, but he couldn't help how giddy he felt every time their thoughts line up like that. Instead of sharing this particular discovery, he focused on what was at hand.

"I never get tired of it." Not that Danny probably didn't know it already. That was the other side of being so well attuned to each other.

"Can't get too close. He's probably still –" Case in point.

"Right."  What else was there to say?

"So… See you when I see you." Danny's smirk said it all.

"Hey, next time try keeping the weight off in between." Rusty couldn't help patting his stomach as if to illustrate his point. Only, there was no point. Danny's figure was fine, more than fine, really, just the way it was. He just didn't want him to have the last word, that was all. He should have known Danny wouldn't let a dig like that slide.

"You ought to settle down, have a couple of kids." Well, there he went again, one upping him with that parting shot, leaving Rusty staring after him open-mouthed like an idiot. Have a couple of kids, Rusty repeated in his mind. What the hell? Have _a couple_ of kids. Yeah, he was going to chew on that one all the way home. But first he had to deliver one Susan B. Anthony.

 

~~~~xxx~~~                                                                      ~~~xxx~~~                                                                      ~~~xxx~~~

 

"So, you want me to have a couple of kids. As in, _me_ having kids, cause considering my anatomy and you're familiarity with it, I would have thought you'd have noticed how much that one isn't happening any time soon. Which leaves options two and three." Rusty was studying Danny's face intently, trying to get anything out of his partner's very neutral expression, as they were currently standing in Danny's kitchen. Getting nothing, he continued.

"Option two. You meant me fathering some kids. But considering my gene pool, or rather the last two generations before me that will be included in it, I can't say I'm particularly hyped at the idea of afflicting some poor kid with that genetic garbage. Best to let that one become extinct. So option three."

"Option three." Danny was still looking entirely calm.

"Really? You want us to adopt kids. Not as in one kid, _a_ kid. But as in kids, plural. Meaning at least two of them." Rusty tried to look as pleasantly calm as Danny.

"This," Danny was gesticulating between the two of them, "isn't something that'll ever end in a breakup. One way or another, we'll make it work." Ah, now he didn't look as neutral as he did before. Much better.

"We'll make it work." Now, Rusty could channel his inner Zen.

"So, since we both know how serious this is for us, and since we know all there is to know about each other, why should we wait. For what? Money – we've got enough. Putting down roots – you already own a chain of hotels, I'm fine with living in that area. There's only one thing I can think of which will stop us. You don't want any children, pointblank, be they your own or adopted. That's also the one thing I couldn't figure out."

Yeah, no kidding. Danny's mask of detachment had slipped rapidly during the last couple of sentences. Okay, maybe it was time for more than three word answers. They were able to articulate their thoughts and not just do this silent mind reading thing and repeating the other.

"No, Danny, babe, that's not it. Just, kids, that's a commitment to not fucking up for at least 21 years. I'm worried about us not pulling anything that will land one of us, if not us both, in jail and the other with two or more kids to raise. Or worse, they'll simply take them away because of it. Shit, what if we simply suck at raising kids. Or for that matter, who would entrust us kids at all? We don't have exactly the right background, if anybody should check up on us." Rusty stared at Danny, willing him to understand.

"So kids. Two of them. For now." And they were in sync once again.

"Shit, yes. Two kids. For now. Doesn't matter. But I can't think of a single adoption agency which would take us on as clients. And normally, married couples have better odds of completing adoptions. Which we aren't. Another demerit scored."

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

"Okay, run it by me first." Rusty leaned against the kitchen counter, getting comfortable to hear about Danny's latest grand scheme.

"You're gonna love it." Danny took one step towards Rusty, a second one and another, until they stood chest to chest and Rusty felt his partner's arms sneaking their way around his back, his head nestling against his shoulder and a quick kiss being pressed to the side of his throat. Automatically, Rusty's own hands found their way to Danny's waist and into his hair, combing through it soothingly.

"I'm sure I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Sandra. Thank you, sis! <3 Still all mistakes you might find are my doing. So, feel free to point them out, then I'll fix them.  
> I love constructive criticism and adore comments. Knock yourself out. ^^


End file.
